


Snow Day

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Smex and threesomes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: The boys have fun in the snow, then go home and have more fun.





	Snow Day

Title: Snow Day  
Characters: Peter/Mohinder/Sylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Smex and threesomes!  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: The boys have fun in the snow, then go home and have more fun.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Kink/Threesome and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challange "Where did you learn to do that?"  
A/N:  This was written for [](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyjamagurl**](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/) , she wanted smut and...she got this.  *grin*  Hope you like it hun.  This is the first time (and probably the last time) I'm writing a threesome.  Much love and thanks to [](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **capn_mactastic**](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/)  for answering my questions and my undying love to my fantastic beta who had to listen to me bitch and moan as I wrote this.  Love ya [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/).

Peter peered around the tree, keeping a close eye on the darker man who was looking around.He hadn’t been seen yet and he had a clear shot.He squinted, trying to cut some of the glare from the bright light reflecting off the snow.Pulling his arm back he let go of his projectile.

 

Mohinder yelped, looking towards the direction the snowball had come from.“Damn it Peter, that’s not fair!”He scooped up a handful of snow, packing it into a ball.He grinned, the smile brighter then the blinding white snow.He threw it towards Peter, hitting the tree next to his head.

 

“Missed me!”Peter laughed, ducking behind the tree, grinning.He didn’t see the dark shadow coming up behind him until it picked him up and dumped into a deep snow bank.Spluttering, he wiped the snow from his eyes, glaring at the taller man.“That is so not fair Sylar!You’re not supposed to do that, just throw snowballs.That’s why it’s called a snowball fight.”He struggled to pull himself out of the snow pile, the cold snow slipping down the back of his pants and he yelled at the freezing cold.

 

Sylar chuckled.“It’s a snow fight Peter, it doesn’t matter how you play as long as someone gets snow in their clothes.”He let out a roar as Mohinder shoved snow down the back of his shirt. Spinning around, he glared at the other man.

 

Grinning wickedly, he advanced on Mohinder. “You are so going to pay for that Suresh.”

 

“No powers!We had a deal, no powers!”Mohinder cried out, backing up with his hands held up in front of him to ward off the former serial killer.

 

“Who said I was going to use any powers?You’re going to do all the work for me.”Sylar smirked, advancing on Mohinder.

 

Mohinder kept backing up, giving a yelp when his knees hit the snowbank behind him and he fell backwards.He stared up at Sylar with wide eyes, waiting for a final blow that never came.Sylar merely chuckled, holding out his hand.“C’mon Mohinder, even I wouldn’t be that mean.”He took Mohinder’s hand, pulling him up just as a snowball hit him in the back of the head.Turning around slowly, he glared at the giggling Peter.“Watch it Petrelli…”He ran towards Peter, calling a bunch of snow to his hand, forming it into a ball.

 

Peter stopped laughing abruptly, giving a little cry as he ran around the tree to avoid Sylar’s snowball.“Wait!I got snow down my pants, you got it down your shirt, the only one that hasn’t is Mohinder.Why are we fighting?We should be ganging up on him!”Peter yelled, ducking to avoid the thrown snowball.

 

Sylar stopped, tossing a snowball up and down in his hand, tilting his head at Peter as he thought.“You know?You’re right.”He grinned maliciously, turning towards Mohinder.“It’s only fair.”He lobbed the snowball at Mohinder, hitting him square in the chest.

 

“Wait!I think we should talk about this…”Mohinder said, turning to run through the trees.Peter chased after him, quickly throwing snowballs at the fleeing man.

 

Sylar strolled along, picking up more and more snow and forming a perfect snowball.He watched Mohinder run for a few minutes before moving off to the side, coming around the other side of where he thought Mohinder would end up.He waited until he had a clear shot and hit Mohinder on the side of the head.

 

Mohinder slipped on the snow and went down.Peter cried out gleefully and pounced on the other man, sitting on his thighs and scooping up a large handful of snow.“Your turn Mohinder!” he snickered as he shoved the snow down the front of Mohinder’s pants.

 

Mohinder yelled at the cold, trying to squirm away from Peter.A shadow fell over his face and he looked up to see Sylar standing over him with a handful of snow.“Nononono!Don’t you dare….EEeeeeee!” he screamed as he felt the snow slip down his shirt.Peter laughed, getting off of him and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I think he’s had enough Sylar, he looks pretty cold.”

 

Sylar nodded, looking at Mohinder lying in the snow, lips nearly blue from cold.“I guess we should take him home and warm him up.And I need to change clothes too.”He scowled as he looked at his wet outfit, shivering as a bit of the snow left in his shirt slid down his back.

 

Peter nodded, shifting his weight to try and remove the last of the snow in his pants, causing Sylar to grin.Mohinder stood up, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.“You two play very unfair. I never ganged up on you.”Sylar rolled his eyes at Mohinder, taking his hand.

 

“Stop your whining Mohinder. Time to take us home, Peter.”Sylar grabbed Peter’s hand, wincing as they teleported to the apartment.He shuddered, letting go of their hands and taking off his coat, watching as Mohinder removed his coat and that brightly striped scarf from around his neck.Peter shrugged his jacket off, tossing it towards the coat rack, ignoring the growl from Sylar.

 

“So, what first?Hot showers or hot chocolate?”Peter asked, heading into the kitchen.

 

“I think Mohinder needs a shower to warm up,” Sylar sighed, looking over at the shivering man.“You could’ve told us you were that cold.”He pushed Mohinder in front of him towards the bathroom.“We could’ve come home sooner.”

 

“B-but we were h-having too much f-fun.”Mohinder managed to get out between chattering teeth, letting himself be pushed towards the shower.He stood there shivering uncontrollably as Sylar shook his head at him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt for him.

 

“That’s still no reason to get hypothermia Mohinder.God.I thought you were a professor, you of all people should know better.”Sylar peeled the wet shirt off of the other man, throwing it in the general direction of the clothes hamper.“What you need is a hot shower and something warm in you.”He smirked.“No getting ideas, you’re to cold for that.”He turned the water on warm, letting the water heat up.

 

Mohinder undid his pants, sliding them down his legs, tossing them in the same direction his shirt had gone in.He stood there, in boxers and socks, shivering as Sylar got the water to the right temperature.When Sylar nodded that the water was ready, he pulled off his remaining clothes, hopping into the shower, jerking as the warm water hit him, feeling too hot against his skin.He stood there for a bit, eyes closed, letting the water and steam warm his body up slowly.

 

He cracked an eye open, looking over his shoulder to find Sylar getting into the shower with him.“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, moving ahead to give the other man some more room.

 

Sylar shrugged, reaching for the soap.“Just thought you could use a hand.”He gave Mohinder a dirty smile before getting the bar wet and soaping it up.He started to run his hands down Mohinder’s back, sliding the soap all over.He stepped closer, reaching around to Mohinder’s front, washing his chest.“I figured you might be to cold to hold the soap, so…”He grinned, kissing the back of Mohinder’s neck.

 

Mohinder shivered.“I think you might be right.Good thing you decided to help.”He put his hands against the tiled wall in front of himand leaned into Sylar’s hands, sighing as they ran up and down his body.He inhaled sharply as they moved down to his groin, gently running down the length of his cock before moving back to the base and then down to his sac.Sylar cupped his balls, washing under them, his thumb brushing teasingly over his perineum.

 

Sylar grinned as he felt Mohinder start to harden under his hands.He loved being able to touch the other man like this and took advantage of it as often as he could.Kissing along Mohinder’s shoulder blade, he nipped at the soft skin, smiling smugly at the sound of Mohinder moaning deep in his throat.He moved his soapy hand back up to the base of Mohinder’s cock, slowly running it up and down the shaft as he pressed against Mohinder’s back, grinding his erection against the other man’s ass.

 

Peter peeked around the bathroom door, smirking at the scene in front of him.It looked like Sylar had found a way to warm Mohinder up, but it wasn’t fair the former killer was having all the fun.He quickly stripped out of his clothes, padding towards the shower and pushing the curtain back enough for him to slip inside.

 

“I leave for one second and you start having sex without me?”Peter stepped closer, trying to maneuver enough to press against Sylar’s back.It wasn’t easy, the bottom of the tub was slippery and there really wasn’t much room to move.He wrapped his arms around Sylar’s waist, reaching for his cock.“You do have to share you know.”

 

Sylar growledplayfully at Peter but turned back to Mohinder, kissing down his back again as he moved his hand faster on the darker man’s cock.Mohinder dug his fingers into the grooves of the wall, holding tight as he shuddered at the touch.Peter ran his fingers down Sylar’s length, trying to brace his foot against the back of the tub.He gave a yelp as his foot slipped out from underneath him and he fell heavily into Sylar’s back, which caused a domino affect and pushed Sylar and Mohinder forward, Mohinder’s shin hitting the faucet.

 

Mohinder gave a yelp, wincing as he rubbed at the bruise forming on his shin.He glared at Peter from over his shoulder.“Damn it Peter, will you be more careful!”He winced as he flexed his leg.Sylar glared at Peter, helping Mohinder stand up straight.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to!Can't we just take this to the bedroom? It’d be a lot easier and more comfortable.”Peter looked cajoling.“C’mon... Last one in is the monkey in the middle!” he laughed before hopping out and running for the bedroom.Mohinder and Sylar looked at each other before grinning, both scrambling out of the shower.Mohinder managed to edge Sylar out at the doorway, slowing him down as he raced down the hall.He snickered, jumping on the bed just ahead of the other man.

 

“Guess Sylar’s the monkey.”Peter gave him an innocent look, scooting up towards the headboard to make room for both men.Mohinder panted, chuckling.

 

“That’s what he gets for being so slow.”Mohinder ducked as Sylar reached for him.He moved back to lie next to Peter, leaving just enough room for Sylar between them.

 

“I’ll show you a monkey.”Sylar grumped, crawling up the bed between them.He moved quick, grabbing Mohinder by the hips and pulling him close, crushing their mouths together.Mohinder's yelp got cut off and he relaxed into the kiss.He wrapped his arms around Sylar, holding tight.Peter rolled his eyes, running a hand down Sylar’s back, watching him shiver.

 

Sylar kissed Mohinder roughly as he skimmed his hand down Mohinder’s side; fingers brushing over his hip and down his thigh. He smirked at the soft moans coming from the darker man as he slipped a hand between his thighs, moving it back up as his fingers brushed against his sac.Mohinder gave another low moan and spread his legs, giving Sylar more room.

 

Peter kissed down Sylar’s spine, nipping at the soft skin as he went.He found a small pool of water collecting at the base of his spine and flicked his tongue out, lapping the water up, causing Sylar to gasp and jerk forward.Sylar glanced over his shoulder, fake scowling down at Peter who merely stuck out his tongue before running his tongue over that spot again.Sylar growled at him but turned his attention back to Mohinder.

 

Mohinder writhed as a pale hand cupped his sac and rolled it around, giving it a soft squeeze.He moaned deep in his throat when Sylar’s hot mouth attacked his nipple, his hands reaching out to grab fistfuls of hair.He could feel the vibration from Sylar's growl against his skin and he shivered, goosebumps popping up.

 

Peter followed a water trail from the middle of Sylar’s back to the crack of his ass.He let his tongue follow the groove, smirking to himself at Sylar's startled yell.He moved further down, letting his tongue slide further, searching for his entrance.He could feel Sylar shiver in anticipation and he pulled back teasingly, ignoring Sylar's whimper as he lost himself in the scene in front of him.

 

Sylar teased Mohinder’s other nipple, running his tongue over it as it hardened.He ran his thumb up the length of Mohinder’s cock, slipping it over the head and spreading the pre-cum around before sliding back down.Pleasure flickered through his stomach as he licked and kissed his way down Mohinder's body; finding new ways to make Mohinder whimper and moan.There was no way he could ever get enough of hearing those sounds.Moaning at the small gasps that Mohinder was letting out, he nuzzled the base of his erection. 

 

Another soft sound escaped Mohinder and he arched his back, needing Sylar to stop teasing.“If you don’t stop fucking around, I’m going to kill you,” he said breathlessly.He could feel Sylar’s smirk against his skin before that hot mouth wrapped itself around his cock, sucking gently without moving.Growling in frustration, Mohinder tried to buck his hips, to get some friction but Sylar pressed his hands down to keep him from moving.A whine curled up from his chest and he heard Peter chuckling.He glared at the other man before Sylar started to slowly bob his head, tongue twirling around the shaft as he moved.All thoughts flew out of his head and he could only think about the feel of Sylar’s mouth on him.

 

Peter’s eyes glazed over as he watched the two men below him and he gave his head a shake to break the spell the sight had put him under.Fuck, this was getting way too hot and he didn’t want to wait anymore for the other two to get going.Crooking his fingers, he called the bottle of lube from the dresser drawer to his hand and coated his fingers.He reached around Sylar, pressing against his ass, to reach between Mohinder’s legs, smirking as he ran the lubed finger around the edge of the puckered muscle.

 

Mohinder gasped at the feel of a cool finger against his hole.He looked at Peter over Sylar’s shoulder, seeing that cocky grin on his face.God, now wha-?His hips bucked up in surprise as he felt Peter’s finger push inside of him.His eyes fluttered shut as Peter pushed the finger in slowly, searching for that spot.

 

Sylar’s eyes flickered down to Peter’s hand, watching as a second finger was carefully slipped in alongside the first one.He moaned, knowing Mohinder felt the vibration when he gave a loud gasp.Smirking, he hummed, bobbing his head slowly up and down as he cupped Mohinder’s sac, giving it a rough squeeze.He nearly choked when Mohinder’s hips bucked up unexpectedly from the double touch.Pulling back, he let Mohinder’s cock slip out of his mouth with a pop, kissing the tip as he felt cool hands wrapping around his cock.He raised an eyebrow at Peter who just smirked as he coated Sylar’s cock with his free hand.

 

“What?You were going too slow.”Peter’s smirk widened victoriously as Sylar’s eyes closed and he arched into Peter’s touch.Peter nipped gently at Sylar’s shoulder as he finished his work, nudging Sylar to move between Mohinder’s legs.Being in the middle was something he was beginning to appreciate as Peter ran his hands down Sylar’s back, nails scratching lightly.

 

He looked down at Mohinder, watching the other man'seyes as he lined himself up, gripping his hard length as he started to push into that tight muscle.The look of utter bliss on Mohinder’s face went right to his cock and he groaned as he pushed completely inside.He gave Mohinder a moment to adjust, waiting for that slight movement that showed he was ready for more.When Mohinder pushed back he started to move, slowly at first then picking up speed as the other man thrust against him.

 

Peter watched the two men, eyes hooded.He wanted to wait until Sylar was lost in the rhythm before he sprung his little surprise on the former killer.Running his hand down Sylar’s back, he watched the muscles twitch with each movement, leaning down to plant kisses along his spine.When Sylar didn’t seem to register the touches anymore, he picked up the lube bottle, coating his fingers and pushed one inside the former killer.

 

Sylar gasped, bucking forward as he felt the cold finger invade him.He looked over his shoulder at Peter, trying to hide his smile at the cheeky grin plastered on the empath’s face.Peter just shrugged at him, feeling Sylar slowly relaxing against the invasion, Mohinder helping distract him by pulling the former killer down for soft kisses.

 

Peter used a second finger to stretch Sylar out more, running his other hand down his back to soothe him.When he felt Sylar completely relaxed and stretched, he sat back, liberally coating his cock.He lay across Sylar’s back, finding his rhythm again, slowly moving against him.When he had the timing right he pushed into the other man, eyes sliding shut at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by Sylar’s tight heat.

Sylar let out a yell in surprise, turning his head to look at Peter.“ _Jesus_ Peter, you couldn't have warned me?”Peter breathlessly chuckled, bucking into Sylar, coaxing him to start moving again.Sylar started to snarl something back when Mohinder reached up and caressed his cheek.He looked back down at the other man and smiled.

 

Mohinder leaned up and nuzzled Sylar’s neck, thrusting up toentice him to move.He gave a satisfied sigh when he felt Sylar slowly start to slide in and out, nearly purring as he felt the difference in rhythm as Peter thrust into Sylar.He was enjoying this more then he thought he would; arching his back to encourage Sylar more.

 

A low moan escaped Sylar, his senses slowly being overloaded.Being inside Mohinder was wonderful, but the added weight of Peter against his back, cock filling him and stroking him from the inside, was almost more then he could stand.He let out a long shaky breath, watching Mohinder’s face as he wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock, starting to stroke him in time with their thrusts.A twist of his hips and he heard gasps from both men; increasing his tempo as he started to pound into Mohinder, throwing Peter’s rhythm off.

 

Peter gripped Sylar’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, trying to find his rhythm again.Sylar had done that on purpose, to get back at him for daring to top him and Peter couldn’t be happier.He loved surprising the former killer, showing him that for all his control he was still human.

 

He planted kisses down Sylar’s spine, nipping at his flanks as he thrust in hard, off rhythm to Sylar’s movements.The moans and gasps coming from Mohinder showed that he was doing something right at least.A trickle of sweat ran down Sylar’s back and he followed the trail back up with his tongue, moaning at the taste, feeling Sylar’s muscles start to twitch and shake as he tried to fight off the edge of his orgasm, running a gentle hand down Sylar’s throat and chest, caressing him.

 

Sylar’s arm started to shake more, the strain of holding both him and Peter up as he moved taking its toll.He could feel the sweat running down his face and back and he gave his head a shake to get the wet bangs away from his eyes so he could focus better on the man underneath him.Mohinder looked totally enthralled and he wanted to make him scream.

 

Lowering his head, he sucked on Mohinder’s neck, biting down hard as he jacked his hand faster, giving it a hard twist at the base of the other man’s cock, moving harder into Mohinder, skin slapping against wet skin.He let out a triumphant cry when he hit Mohinder’s prostate, watching as his back arched hard off the bed, Mohinder’s fingers digging deep enough on his back to draw blood.

 

Peter’s tongue lapped at the drops of blood that welled up.He could feel Sylar’s rhythm start to break apart, becoming erratic.It wasn’t going to be long before he was completely over the edge and Peter wanted to make sure that Sylar came before him.

 

“Oh god!”Mohinder cried out, fingers scrambling at Sylar’s back to hold on, to anchor him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him.He babbled incoherently as his cock gave a hard twitch and he came all over Sylar’s hand and stomach.Trembling, he collapsed against the bed, breathing hard, blinking to try and focus on the face above him.He reached up, cupping Sylar’s face, thumb tracing over soft lips.

 

“Fuck.”Sylar grunted out, sliding in and out of Mohinder faster, impaling himself further onto Peter’s cock.This was more intense then he’d ever thought it could be and he wasn’t sure if he could go on much longer.He let out a long, hissing breath as his body started to shake from his impending orgasm.

 

Peter watched in fascination as Sylar’s muscles twitched from the strain.He reached around the other man, running a gentle hand under his chin and down his throat, caressing it.Sylar let out a small mewl and Peter stroked his hand further down his body, his thumb brushing over a hardened nipple and he felt Sylar shudder.He ran his hand over Sylar’s flank, then across his ass before slipping it between Sylar’s legs, teasingly stroking the soft skin of his inner thighs.Peter ran his thumbnail up Sylar’s perineum, enjoying the yelp the other man gave out before cupping his sac, kneading it roughly.Sylar gasped out, his hips bucking hard into Mohinder and Peter felt him tighten around his cock.

 

Sylar slammed into Mohinder, throwing his head back.Sweat popped out all over his body and he tried to hold off the impending orgasm.Biting down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood, he pushed back against Peter, forcing the smaller man to shift his weight.Sylar bucked forward as Peter hit his prostate and he felt an aftershock run through Mohinder.He dropped his head lower, chin nearly on his chest, wet hair hanging down into his eyes.Pushing back against Peter again, he arched his hips, smirking when he heard a cry come from the nurse.His body was shaking but he couldn’t come yet, he had to get Peter off first.

 

Sucking air between his teeth, he shifted his hips, changing the angle of Peter’s cock inside him and his arms nearly buckled as the shock ran through him.He gave a hoarse yell, coming hard inside Mohinder, gasping for breath and trying not to fall on top of the other man.He could feel Peter inside of him yet and he weakly moved back, trying to keep the rhythm going for the other man.Aftershocks ran through his body with each thrust and he started to mutter curses under his breath, sweat pouring off him.He’d never felt anything like this before and he wasn’t sure he could handle it ever again but now he needed Peter to come, to finish what he’d started.

 

Peter crooned words at Sylar, hands gently caressing aftershocks from the other man.This was the single most intense thing he’d ever been through and he wasn’t about to let it end quite yet.He sat back up, hands going to Sylar’s hips, holding him still as he thrust harder into the other man.“Fuck you’re so good Sylar. Has anyone told you that before?You’ve got such a tight ass, I bet no one’s ever been inside you have they?”He punctuated each question with a slap on Sylar’s ass, ignoring the growls coming from the former killer.

 

Sylar twisted his head to look at Peter, opening his mouth to tell Peter to fuck off when Peter slammed in hard, balls pressing into his ass.Sylar cried out, plowing into Mohinder as his arms finally buckled on him.Mohinder let out a hard “oof” as the wind was knocked out of him by Sylar’s weight.

 

Peter bit down on Sylar’s shoulder, the angle of his hips letting him get deeper then before.He used his feet to push against the footboard, pounding harder into the other man.“You look so damned pretty like that, your ass in the air.How could anyone resist?Do you do this for anyone or am I _special_?”Peter ground out, his legs shaking slightly as he pushed harder.His sweat soaked skin sliding along Sylar’s thighs, increasing the friction as he moaned loudly, head falling back before he looked down again, eyes hooded.He couldn't catch his breath, and spots were forming in his vision.Snarling; he pushed down on Sylar’s back to keep him in place as his hips started to move erratically.

 

“Am I the only one Sylar?”Peter asked, slapping Sylar’s ass hard, feeling satisfied at the yelp the other man let out and he slapped it again.“Am I the first that’s fucked you?I feel so privileged.”His toes curled around the footboard and he let out a hoarse yell, his legs straightening in a spasm as he slammed harder yet into the man below him.His fingers dug deeply into Sylar’s hips as his cock gave a hard twitch and he started coming.He kept pounding into the other man, gulping in air as his body spasmed and jerked, his vision going white for a moment, hands losing their grip on Sylar’s hips.He fell against the other man’s back but kept pushing with his toes, riding out the orgasm as he long as he could before collapsing completely against Sylar. 

 

Mohinder sighed happily, enjoying the weight of both men on top of him.He was warm again and it was a good way to end the day.He snuggled down into the pillow more, a blissful smile on his face as he continued stroking Sylar’s back, reaching up to caress Peter’s face.Peter turned into the caress, kissing Mohinder’s palm before moving sluggishly off the pale man beneath him.He winced, falling over onto the bed, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath.A goofy grin covered his face and he watched Sylar, worried that the former killer would…well…kill him.

 

With a groan, Sylar carefully pulled out of Mohinder, rolling over onto his back between the two men.Closing his eyes, he rubbed his face.“God.That was just…”He started.

 

“Intense.”Mohinder nodded, rolling over onto his side, wrapping an arm around Sylar’s waist, reaching for Peter to pull him close.“Where did you learn to do that?”He asked as he laid his head on Sylar’s chest, a satisfied smile on his face, planting a small kiss on the other man’s neck.

 

Peter curled around Sylar, enjoying the warmth.“Around.”He shivered after few minutes, realizing that the bed was actually getting colder the longer they lay there.Frowning, he sat up, running a hand down the mattress.

 

“What’s going on Peter?”Mohinder asked sleepily, his eyes half shut.He yawned, wanting nothing more then to stay like this for the rest of the night.Sylar watched Peter, trying to figure out what he was doing.

 

“The bed’s all wet.Guess we should’ve dried off before crawling in.If we stay here, we’re going to get too cold.And it’ll ruin the mattress.C’mon, grab the blankets and the extras.We’ll curl up on the living room floor and let the mattress dry.”Peter untangled himself from the other two men and got off the bed, watching as Mohinder and Sylar got off also.As Peter and Mohinder grabbed all the blankets and made a sleeping area in the living room, Sylar picked up the mattress, setting it on its edge to give it a chance to dry, pulling the fitted sheet off and throwing it towards the hamper.He walked into the living room, grinning as he saw the other two men already laying down, leaving room between them for him.Rolling his eyes, he crawled under the blanket, pulling both men close. 

 

Peter lay there for a bit before he started to fidget.This really wasn’t that comfortable, even with the padding under them.Sylar scowled at him, Mohinder already nearly asleep next to him.

 

“What the hell Peter?Go to sleep.”Sylar grumbled, pulling the blanket up higher on his chest, covering Mohinder to his chin.

 

“Can’t, this isn’t that comfortable.I never could go camping.I’m going to go see if I can fix the bed.”Peter announced, slipping out from under the blankets and padding into the bedroom.

 

“Sounds like a good idea, you do that.”Sylar mumbled, nearly falling asleep.His eyes shot open.“Peter, wait!” he yelled, trying to get out from under Mohinder quickly.

 

“Oops.”Peter said guiltily, a _whooshing_ sound coming from the bedroom.“Uhm…Sy? We’ve got a problem!” he practically screamed, backing out of the bedroom.

 

Sylar stormed over to the bedroom, opening his mouth to yell at Peter when he saw the mattress ablaze.Giving Peter a nasty look, he turned to the growing fireball and held out his hand, freezing it.“What the fuck Peter?What were you trying to do?”

 

Peter gave Sylar a sheepish grin, ducking his head.“I was just trying to hurry up and dry out the mattress so we could sleep on it yet tonight.I guess…I guess I still have to work on my control.”He glanced up at the man towering over him.

 

Sylar glared at Peter before shaking his head.“You’re buying us a new mattress in the morning.Now get rid of it before it makes the whole apartment reek.”He stomped off, muttering under his breath about tying Peter to a tree and teaching him control.  
  


Peter sighed, placing his hand on the mattress and sending it away.He wondered if he could get away with getting a water bed…

 

 


End file.
